


While We Grow Old

by Aduanoths



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aduanoths/pseuds/Aduanoths
Summary: 212无差，夕阳红日常时光能轻易染白他们的头发却无法使这些老家伙的故事褪色





	While We Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

> 疯狂喜爱萌萌的老爷爷和老奶奶们  
> 请让我再刷十遍Vicious

 

 

 

凌晨五点。

Jason平静地从睡梦中转醒，在一片黑暗中对着自家天花板眨眨眼睛。

早安。

他依照惯例，嘟囔着向安全屋问好。哎呀，现在是合租屋了。呃，不对？不对。他好像二十几年前把这地方买下来啦。有那么久了吗？

哦，操……早安，退休生活。

一条光溜溜的胳膊插在Jason的睡袍里，横过肚子，揽着他的腰。那只手忽然胡乱摸了一把，正掐住有点发福的啤酒肚。

妈的！

Jason清醒了。他用力推粘在身侧的人。那个老家伙睡得不省人事，反而在肩膀上蹭着脸，搂得更紧了。

Jason低下的脑袋，鼻尖前面是乱线团一般的发丝，黑亮亮的。Dick背着他染头发，怎么从来没逮到染发剂的刺鼻味儿？

真不公平，凭啥这家伙看着总比他年轻！

他把男人的脸从布料里扒出来，愤愤捏住鼻子，让半张着的嘴巴发出古怪的呼噜呼噜。Dick喃喃哼声，嘴角抽了抽，声音闷在鼻腔里像什么小动物的鸣叫。Jason松手，拇指抚过干燥柔软的嘴唇，又拍拍有些松垮的面颊皮肤，食指和中指攀上眉眼，一下下推开眼角皱纹。

Dick笑起来的时候，这些鱼尾纹在眉梢下拖出上扬的弧线，使那双明亮的蓝眼睛展现出难以形容的睿智。他才不会变老，只会变成更加性感、更有韵味的抢手货。

哼，人人都爱Dick Grayson。

“别闹了，小翅膀。”Dick踢着他的小腿，不清不楚地抱怨。脚探过来，勾住他的脚踝。

得，这下大半个身子都挂他身上了。

想把人揪起来。手抬了抬，最终却落在后背，轻描着上面凹凸不平的伤痕印记。

Dick习惯趴着、裸睡，臭毛病一辈子都没改过来，老了也不知道注意。

Jason向上拉扯被子，重新把两人裹严实，心想：算了，再睡会儿？反正时间有得是。

他把下巴贴住他的额头，那温度诱使肌肉组织再次懒散地陷进床垫。呼吸渐渐一致。他不动声色地同样收紧了手臂。

 

 

 

上午十点半。

Jason坐在院中长椅上，叼着支锃亮的红棕色烟斗。太阳很足。温热的光爬过打理得一丝不苟的灰白鬓角，落在肩头。

对面的平房教室中传出舒缓的音乐。大玻璃窗反射的晴空和绿草坪遮掩了室内运动的人影，但Jason依然隐约分辨出有个家伙动作夸张，忙来忙去，不时交换着舞伴。

他的眼睛不自觉地追逐那影子。

老年人的时光悠闲而充实。他们退居幕后。Dick偶尔出席个警局典礼或给年轻英雄们讲讲话，Jason呢，仍会在心情不爽的日子里拿一两个倒霉蛋找乐子。除此之外，他们只是普通的社区好邻居，给免费的兴趣培训班帮帮忙，参与组织个亲子聚会、读书会什么的。

呵，听说他俩在这附近人缘不错。

Jason闭起眼，揉了两下太阳穴。随后，把Dick塞进他手里的墨镜架到鼻梁上。也许是心里作用，空气中飘散的烟草味忽然加入了点儿蜂蜜牛奶的甜腻。

跟Dick生活在一起，所有苦味的东西都要不知不觉混入甜味。

对此，Jason臭着脸，欣然地被动接受。

Timbo为了揶揄他的口是心非，甚至推荐过新款的果味电子水烟。拉倒吧，他终究偏好老派些的格调。

说起来，Jason越发怀旧了。烟草总让他回想起久远的往事，像上辈子那么久的，净是些几乎被遗忘的美好情节。

两个十三四岁的少年从面前经过，大声向他打招呼。Jason点头示意。

他时不时要给十几个穷小孩代课补习。自认是个严厉、脾气暴躁的怪老头，可小鬼们竟还愿意和他打成一片。这都得怨Dickie那混蛋。他教剧本和抒情诗，Dick在角落旁听。当他领读或讲解，他就偷偷憋笑、挤眉弄眼，带头起哄要Jason表演话剧。

等着吧，改天他也去Grayson先生的课上捣乱。

房子入口处的双开大门被推到极限，一队孩子涌出来，中间跟着老年人和家庭主妇们。到下课时间了。

队末，有个褐发女孩悄悄走向这边。那是Paula。

这姑娘挺有趣，内向，满肚子稀奇古怪的妙点子。她递上硬皮记本，结结巴巴地恳请Jason抽空过目新完成的中篇小说。

“当然，好啊。”Jason双手接过，对着她怯生生的紧张模样勾了勾嘴角，“下次，能给我带张签名嘛，年轻女士。”

Paula震惊地连连道谢，高兴捂着脸跑开。

他举着本子。树上灰雀喳喳叫着。又过了一会儿，Dick才不紧不慢地现身门后。

于是，Jason伸手从夹克衣兜掏出车钥匙。

 

 

 

下午三点一刻。

Dick蹑手蹑脚来抢他的小甜饼的时候，Jason正读到《冬天的故事》第五幕第二场。

他目不斜视，准确拍开伸向饼干盒的爪子，换来一声凄婉的哀嚎。Dick撇嘴，挨在身旁坐下。两分钟内，上面的动作一再重复。Dick挤着他，往甜饼方向努力蠕动。

“你不能再吃了。想变成个圆滚滚的胖爷爷吗？”Jason翻页，给自己续了杯红茶。

“有什么不好吗？”Dick趁机迅速出手，摸走一块。

“不好。”Jason干巴巴地回答。“中午点了芝士汉堡、布丁和柠檬派，记得吗？这样下去你会得糖尿病的。”他合上书，掐掉Dick咬住的大半饼干，塞进嘴里。擦擦手，盒盖扣紧，铁盒被挪到餐桌另一头。

Dick后缩，护住仅剩的一点儿饼干碎渣。“Jay！你才是更需要注意的那个好不好！你这欺负人的坏老头！”他翘着脚尖戳了戳Jason的小肚子。

Jason在他像条灵活的鲈鱼一样溜掉之前，捉住他的脚腕。因为之前的课程，小腿肌肉紧绷绷的。他把他的脚架在膝盖上，前后扳着脚面，做拉伸运动。

Dick见状，大大方方地把另一只脚也伸到他的肚皮上。

有双好腿是十分重要的。行动自如的Dick Grayson更容易被取悦。反之，当他拄着拐棍训话，简直就是老蝙蝠上身。不不不，绝不该变成那样。谢天谢地，关节置换手术挺成功。Jason得以摆脱一段噩梦。

他抱着这双腿用力揉搓。

Dick表情沉醉，对这项服务表示满意，“你今晚必须和我一起去。”他边玩手机，边缓缓发话，“你有段时间没见他们了。”

“不。”Jason坚持反对，“我对你们蠢毙的老年迪斯科一点兴趣也没有。”

 

 

 

晚上九点四十分。

震耳欲聋的噪声里，Dick被一群年轻人包围，聊得热火朝天。恶魔崽笔直地站在他身后，活像个保镖。Jason望过去，他瞪了他一眼。

Jason不屑笑笑，恶劣地回复中指。

环顾四周。Cassandra坐在小隔间里朝他招手。

Cass穿着纯黑的半袖蕾丝裙，化了精致的妆。谁知是不是她自己弄的。记得有一次，Bruce要她出席什么重要晚宴，女孩们追着手忙脚乱了三个小时，才放Cass幽怨地从蝙蝠洞逃出来。那就像是昨天才发生的事。

岁月并没能在她脸上留下多少痕迹，还三四十岁似的。可怕的亚洲魔法。

Jason刚坐下，Stephanie突然从什么地方冒出来。

“我的好姑娘，你今天美呆了。”她亲亲卡珊的脸。

Steph喝高了，皮肤红扑扑的。她打扮得像个时髦的电影明星，银色低胸长裙bling bling闪着光，烫染的白金色头发别在耳后，露出夸张的亮紫色耳坠垂到翻毛披肩上。

“Hey。”她靠在Jason身旁的皮质扶手上，眼神却飘飘忽忽看着Dick那边。

“他看上去多好呀，永远那么该死的耀眼。”一阵气氛和谐的沉默之后，她笑着说。

“干嘛非弄得像只孔雀？”Jason嫌弃道。

“你以为是给谁看呢？”她反问，弯腰勾住他的肩膀，“Dick是负责漂亮的那个。他要是不再光彩照人，你才不会那么爱他啦。”这语气，分明是打趣，却又好像复述众所周知的常识，弄得Jason一阵心虚。怎么，已经打算好要把Dick甩了吗？

他负责貌美如花，难不成我负责赚钱养家？你们到底有什么误会。拜托，欠的贷款还是Dick用警局退休金在填呢。Jason又好气又好笑，“你到是说说，除了他，我还能爱谁呀？”

他连哄带抱，扶着Steph坐下。Cass递过一杯水。

“谁知道呢？你，Jason，”她戳着他的条纹领带，“是个骑着摩托满世界疯跑的酷炫老大爷，能边背情诗、边打爆一打坏蛋的脑袋。你想要泡谁，就能泡谁。”

啊？好吧，也许早年真有些女孩哈他？因为各种Jason从没搞明白的理由。可认真的，Stephanie？这种奇葩论调他还是第一次听说。

所以？Dick也会有点小小的危机感？

哦......这极大满足了Jason的自尊心。想放声大笑的冲动油然而生。

你知道的，不管处于哪种关系，他们总得较着股劲。自始至终就是如此。

好比一场旷日持久得拉锯战。任何微弱优胜都值得庆祝。

他得喝上一杯，找人分享这份喜悦。

Cass抿嘴，对他摇摇头。

Jason拿起酒杯。闪烁的光斑引领他迈步，进入让人眼花缭乱的混沌人群中。

他看见了Babs、Tim。天，那是Helena吗？嗯，还有其他几个熟人。

多少年前就说过的。哼，现在看，果然没错。竞争意识才是维持家庭关系最坚固的纽带。托Dickie的福，瞧瞧这群老棺材盒子，各个活蹦乱跳的，容光焕发，一个比一个年轻。

要是没你这家伙可该怎么办啊。

他站定。不知不觉又走到那人身边了。Damian已经离开。

“我听见你啦。”Dick愉快转向他，拽住他的胳膊。

还当自己是高中女生嘛，迪基鸟。再这样，咱们就像两块烦人的橡皮糖，谁也里甩不开谁啦。

“没什么不好呀。”他拽着他亲了一口，“别再自言自语了，小翅膀。”

操，他把心里话都说出来啦？Jason反应过来。

等人们老掉牙了，再要装出沉默威严的样子，就变得越来越困难。最后，他们都会像Dick那样喋喋不休、黏糊糊的。想想，连老家伙都不再那么刻薄，Jason又能有什么办法幸免呢。

“我不会陪你跳的。”他绷着脸说，“喝一杯吗，然后回家。”

老就老呗。

其实，Jason挺喜欢那些有始有终的浪漫故事。

能陪着这个纠缠了一辈子的家伙一天天变老。

有什么不好吗？

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
